


Gun shots

by MaddieVanity



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieVanity/pseuds/MaddieVanity





	Gun shots

They watched on the camera as the last few seconds ticked away. 

Time seemed so slow as it ran out. They failed to save her. Spencer failed to save the woman he was going to ask to marry him. Oh if he only knew she was pregnant. 

The audio kicked in.

"Guys....I....forgive you....for not finding me...I love you all...Spence...we....were gonna be a family....I'm sorry...I should've told you" 

Y/n starred down the barrel of the gun.

5

Spencers knees gave out

4

Emily and JJ clung onto each other

3

Hotch begun to cry

2

Rossi dried his eyes

1

Garcia Screamed

As the gun shot rang out through the speakers of the BAU 

Y/F/N has died


End file.
